Xtra Trouble
by lil jay02
Summary: What happens when an old friend comes to visit?Hey where's Star have you seen her?Will Robin become obsessed with this villain like he did with sladye?Yay!Terra's back, Raven has finally found a spell to bring Terra back!Plus Speedy comes to visit, too.Re
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, though i wish i did!

_Thinking _**Talking**

**_Now on with the story!_**

Prologue:

Down Town

2 p.m

The titans were in mortal combat with cinderblock as usual."**Your going down dude**,"Cyborg yelled as he shot cinderblock with his sonic cannon."**Boom**" was all they could hear because cinderblock had fallen down.Later the police can to take him away.They decided to go out for pizza to celebrate!"**So what kind of pizza should we get?**,"Robin asked."**I suggest mustard**,"Starfire suggested."**Uhhh Star mustard isn't a pizza topping**," Robin said,"**Oh**,"Starfire said."**How about we just get pepperoni**," suggested Raven."**Sure why not**," said Robin as he shrugged.Then they started eating like the people of Tamaran(literally).And then a fight started.The fight for the last slice of pizza."**It's mine**," they all yelled.Then **4 **of the titans started argueing over the last piece.And then as quietly as she could Starfire took the slice and ate it.When everyone noticed they went,"**Awwww**,"and decided to go home after that (cuz they were bummed out because they didn't get the last slice of pizza).

When they got home they went to their usual places.Raven researching a spell to bring Terra back in her room.Robin was working out(duh).Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games.And Starfire was in her room bored out of her skull.She decided to see if anyone wanted to go to the mall with her.She knocked on Ravens door and said,"**Friend would you like to join me**.""**No**,"Raven said and shut her door.So she went to the work out room and asked Robin,"**Robin would you like to go to the mall with me?**""**Sorry Star but i'm alittle busy at the moment (lifting 300Ib)**,"Then the weights Robin is lifting falls on top of him."**Robin**," Starfire screamed as she flew over to help him.

She lifted it up and threw them aside like an old rag doll."**Robin are you alright**,"She asked him,"**Yeah Star i'm alright well gotta get back to work**,"he said as she left.'_Next stop the living room and ask Beast Boy and Cyborg if they want to come_'she thought as she walked to the living room."**Friends**,"she started,"**would you like to accompany me to the mall?**""**Sorry Star but we're alittle tied up at the moment maybe later**,"he said as he past Beast Boy and he yelled in triumph."**Oh Ok well bye then**,"she said as she walked outside to go to the mall.Then she started to fly to the mall, and as she was flying a strange figure jumped out infront of her and grabbed her.'_What's happening?_' she thought as she was knocked out.

Ooh cliffy.Please review and you can call me Jay.Hope you like it this is my first fan fiction story so don't be to harsh on the reviews.I'll try to update often so you don't have to get impatient.And why you wait here's some questions for you to think about.And if you have any suggestions include them in your review!

1.Who do you think kidnapped Star?

2.Where do you think he/she took her?

3.Who do you think is gonna update the story?

If you want to find out the answers to those questions please continue reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but hey who knows maybe someday I will!

Thanks for **_No _**reviews guys.I really wish someone would review and give me suggestions if i need them...Well how about we get on with the story?

Chapter 2

'**It has been 3 days since i saw Starfire last**' thought Robin with a look of worry on his face."**Don't worry man we'll find her i promise**," said Cyborg."**Yea how hard can it be to find a strong alien?**"asked Beastboy."**Or maybe she just found a new friend**," suggested Raven."**Found a new friend and didn't tell us where she was?**" asked Robin starting to get angry,"**i'm going to my room bye**,"he said and left them before they could say another word."**_How could I have been so stupid letting her go off like that all on her own?_**"Robin half asked half yelled at himself.You can tell he wants to find her.

KnockKnockKnock"**Speedy!What a great surprise!**"Yelled Cyborg as he answered the door.'_Speedy maybe he can help me find Starfire!_' thought Raven."**Uhh Speedy can we talk to you for a sec?**"asked Raven."**OOOOOOK**,"he said,"**what's up**,"he asked as he, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat down on the couch."**Don't talk about Star around Robin**,"said Beast Boy.  
"**Why?**" Speedy asked."**Because... because she went missing 3 days ago and Robin is blaming himself**,"Cyborg said calmly."**Wwwhhhaaattt!**"Speedy yelled,"**Do you have any idea where she is?**" he asked."**Dude if we did wouldn't she be here and would we be discussing this with you?**"Beast Boy said."**Oh guess not**,"he said looking at the ground.

**Where ever Starfire is**

"**Man how long does it take for her to wake up?**"Starfire's captor asked aloud.'_Huh what happened?And why do I have a blind fold on?_' Starfire asked herself as she woke up from her nap.'_And what am I doing here?And where am I?_' she wondered."**Ahh my sweet you're finally awake**.""**Who said that?Robin?What am I doing here?**"she asked."**Blegh don't ever call me Robin.**""**But if you're not Robin who are you?**""**Why don't you take that blind fold off and find out cutie**,"he said.She took her blind fold off and looked at the face before her,"**Red X what am I doing here?**"she said as she got up to leave."**Oh you're not leaving Starfire you're gonna stay here with me forever**,"he said."**Yea?**"she asked,"**and what if I refuse?**""**Oh you don't have a choice, now I will show you to your room and you will meet you're roommates**,"he said."**Roommates?**"she asked as he picked her up and took her to a room with 3 girls about her age in it.All the girls had blonde hair.The one by the computer was the tallest, the one looking at what the tallest one was doing was the shortest, and the one tossing a football around was in between.It also glowed every color of the rainbow.He took her into the room and said,"**Why don't you 4 get acquainted and i'll be back soon**,"then he shut the door.

"**Hello I am Starfire**,"she said."**Hi**," said the one with the football,"**i'm Jordan**."then the one at the computer said,"**Hi i'm Jay and and she's**,"she said pointing to the one beside her,"**is Nicole**.""**Hi**,"Nicole said."**Oh it is joyous to meet you all!**"Starfire said with delight."**So**,"Jordan started,"**Do you have any special powers?**"she asked.

**Titans Tower**

Robin was still in his room thinking'_If only i could go back in time and stop all of this from happening and if only we could kiss like we did a few days ago_' he smiled at that thought.

**Flash Back**

_Robin and Starfire were to go undercover at a evil guy and girl formal party but you had to come with a date.When they arrived Starfire(undercover name:FoxWoman) was wearing a sparkling purple dress with a blonde wig on that was tied and Robin(undercover name:BlackHeart)was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt and a pair of jeans with a blonde wig and blue hat on (I'll tell you a website to see how I made them soon enough so keep reading)._

_Everyone was dancing besides them so they got up to dance to 'Just the Girl' but as soon as they got to the dance floor 'You and Me' started they looked at each other and blushed.Then Black Heart his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.They were dancing for a couple of minutes and when she looked at him and he looked at her they kissed._

**End Flash Back**

'_That was the best_' Robin thought dreamily."**I found it!**"Raven yelled," **follow me**."

It's Jay again hope you liked it well i gotta go now.Please review because otherwise i will get discouraged and might just stopped writing.

But here's some questions to think about while you wait.

1.What does Red X want with the four girls?

2.What did Raven find?

3.Will you review so i can be encouraged to still write?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I didn't update i'm trying I really am but I go on alot of stuff...Well I updated didn't I?I'll **try** to update more.I'm not gonna make them bold and italic because it takes longer to do so.I've been busy with school and I wanted to post this yesterday but my internet was down but here it is.

I would like to thank PrInCeSs 2006 for reviewing I will try to do as you suggested.

"I found it!" Raven yelled," follow me."she said as she left.Everyone hurried after her she was going so fast.She led them to a familiar spot.It was the place where Terra was trapped in stone."You found a spell to bring Terra back!"Beast Boy half squealed half asked."I'll fill you guys in,"she said," I bought a lot of little stone figurines and practiced on them.And I finally turned them into living things,"she finished.They approached the statue.She then started to say,"Azarath Mentiros Zanthos,"as loud as she could.There was a flash of light that lasted a few minutes.When it cleared the statue was gone with nothing in it's place.Then something hit Beast Boy from behind it was a rock he smiled,"TERRA!"He yelled as the girl hugged him."Raven you did it!"said Cyborg.

Terra looked around and saw someone gone and someone else there."Where's ..,"she started but was cut off "Terra,"Beast Boy said, she looked at him and he shook his head because he knew she was about to say"Where's Starfire".They arrived back at the tower Beast Boy beckoned Terra to follow him she did.They walked into his room and he shut his door."Terra don't talk about Starfire around Robin,"Beast Boy said."Why?"she asked."Because she went missing about a week ago and we haven't been able to find her,"he said and got a gasp in return.They decided to go to bed shortly after that.Raven said they would have a meeting while Robin went searching for Starfire.They didn't want him to know about the meeting.

Early that morning everyone woke up.Robin went off to search for Starfire.Red X was well hidden though.During his absense he robbed alot of banks.He made a hotel for his hideout.He could use the rooms for free.The hotel was pretty famous.And one other thing don't tell Robin, I repeat don't tell Robin."Doesn't she have her communicator with her?"asked Speedy."I don't know Terra you search her room while we search the rest of the house,"said Raven."Sure thing,"she repied and headed toward Starfire's room.They started searching for what seemed like hours but was actually only 30minutes because they were superpowered."Did anyone find it?"Raven asked after they finished searching.Noone answered."Well I take that as a no then," she said dully.'I hope she has it with her' Raven hoped silently.Raven took out her communicator and tried to call Starfire.

**Jump City**

Robin was jumping through Jump City on some of the buildings and heard a beep.He jumped down to see a communicator and answered it 'I wonder who is calling'he asked himself,"Hello?" he asked."Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Raven growled."What's up Raven?"Robin heard someone ask,"Oh it's nothing,Cyborg, it's just ROBIN HAS STARFIRE'S COMMUNICATOR,"she yelled.

"Is that all?"he said jokingly."THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER CYBORG!"Raven screamed at him.

"UhhhRaven what are you doing calling Starfire's communicator?"Robin asked her.

"Well I was checking if Starfire had it, but I guess I was wrong,"she said glumingly as she hung up.

**Titans Tower**

Raven sighed as she sat her communicator down."Well that was fun..."she said.

I know it wasn't much but I will try to do more next time.You see i **HATE** long chapters but maybe you do.You can tell me if you want long or short chapters if you review but I will try to add more because i kinda go most of the story in my head.


End file.
